Rainbow Romantic
by BellaBlack98
Summary: Rainbow Dash, the resident heartthrob, she's rather good at charming people. But hardcore, gushy romance? Not her style. Applejack manages to convince her to try. After all, Fluttershy likes that kind of thing right? Of all people, Fluttershy finds herself on a very spontaneous day-long date with Rainbow Dash that leaves her head spinning. Why Fluttershy?


**Rainbow Romantic**

Rainbow Dash ran a hand through her shoulder length, multicolored hair with a bright, dashing smile. She repositioned her black, fingerless, flight gloves as she walked through town center and up to an apple stand. She looked a typical heartthrob with her sky blue vest positioned over a white, long sleeved t-shirt and khaki, cargo pants adorning her body. Her old and worn flight goggles hung around her neck only accenting the ragged look she pulled off well.

Her magenta eyes looked around, occasionally winking at passersby as she came to a stop leaning on the stand and smirking at the saleswoman, a blonde, southern belle wearing an orange, flannel shirt rolled up to her elbows that clung to her fit, muscle corded body. The southern belle smiled at Rainbow Dash before turning back to her customer to hand him his change.

She turned to Rainbow Dash, looking at the attractive girl before rolling her green eyes. Rainbow Dash was already flirting with someone trying to buy cherries from the stand next to hers.

The girl tucked her calloused hands into her blue jeans and whistled a cheery tune as she waited for Rainbow Dash to turn her attention back to the southern belle.

Finally, after a few minutes Rainbow Dash grew bored and sauntered back up to the apple saleswoman with a wide smirk. "How's it going Applejack?"

"Pretty good Rainbow, how're you Miss. Heartthrob?" Applejack smirked.

Rainbow Dash ruffled her hair. "Pretty good, I'm bored out of my mind. Not much to do, the weather's scheduled to be sunny all week and it seems there's not many clouds coming in from Cloudsdale so me and my weather team have nothing to do. I'd be flying around if my wings weren't so sore from yesterday."

"What'd you do yesterday that's got you all sore?"

"Extensive flying, I flew literally from dawn until dusk and then I tried to teach Scootaloo how to fly. The kid's got small wings." Rainbow Dash said shaking her head. "So need any help with the stand?"

"No, actually I'm about to pack up, I've got work to do back at the farm."

"Why don't we go get lunch or something?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "I'm so bored. Please?"

Applejack rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure thing just let me pack this up and we can go."

Applejack packed her stand up and stood back straight to find that Rainbow Dash had wandered towards another person, flirting and laughing.

This time she was flirting with a girl and Applejack chuckled. This girl needed to get tied down, the town needed a break from the monster that is Rainbow Dash.

Somehow she managed to attract Dash's attention. Without missing a beat Rainbow Dash walked over to Applejack, slung an arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Whoa, okay, personal space Dash." Applejack said pushing Rainbow Dash away lightly.

"You're one of the few people immune to my charm." Rainbow said resuming her position with her arm around Applejack's shoulder. Neither cared what other people thought about their relationship. The people who mattered know that their relationship is strictly platonic.

"Yeah well Rainbow, you're not that charming without the romance."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Let's face it; I could get any person I want."

They sat down at a small coffee shop small snacks and mugs of coffee in their hands. "Yeah, it doesn't take much to charm someone, but no one is really attached to you. You're not romantic, you're attractive."

"I can be romantic, jerk face!" Rainbow Dash said sticking her tongue out at Applejack.

"I bet you couldn't sweep Rarity off her feet."

"Rarity's easy; she's the type to dream about someone sweeping her off her feet. Give me someone harder like Twilight or Pinkie Pie."

"Fluttershy!" Applejack said pointing at Rainbow Dash. "I bet you couldn't sweep Fluttershy off her feet while being romantic."

"F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash said taken aback blushing just slightly, but Applejack noticed.

"Oh my, you like her don't ya?" Applejack said bursting into laughter, deepening Rainbow Dash's blush across her cheeks. Rainbow Dash even blushed attractively.

"Maybe, besides, I don't want to hurt her feelings if I screw it up."

"I thought you were real good at sweepin' people off their feet." Applejack challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am!" Rainbow Dash whined. "But it's not my fault I want something more than just a stupid fling I did for a bet."

"Rainbow, I'm willing to bet that if you tried, you could get Fluttershy to fall for you. You're not bad looking, you're charming, and you've been friends for longer than we have, honestly Rainbow Dash, if you'd just show some interest…"

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash said jumping up. "Clipping two wings with one stone, I'll prove myself to you, and I'll get Fluttershy to fall for me at the same time. Applejack you're the best!"

Without a goodbye Rainbow Dash took off into the air towards Fluttershy's home near the forest with high hopes. She landed on the small patch of land with adrenaline coursing through her body. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

After all, she had resolved herself to not being good enough for Fluttershy, she's too promiscuous, too loud and obnoxious, and way too rough to be in a relationship with Fluttershy.

Not to mention her inability to hold a stable relationship with anybody.

But this time, this time she was going to win and she was going to be the best thing that has ever happened to Fluttershy, or more likely, vice versa.

She sauntered up to the front door and hesitated with her knuckles hovering over the door.

She plastered a dashing smile and rapped her knuckles on the door three times. She heard the sound resonate through the house and then the chirping and cawing of the many birds Fluttershy kept around the house.

Then the girl herself opened the door quietly, too slowly for Rainbow Dash, and peeked around the door nervously.

"H-Hi Rainbow Dash." She said opening the door wider. "What brings you here?"

"Well, er, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

"Uh, I um, I'm not doing a-anything tomorrow." She stuttered, blushing shyly.

Rainbow Dash smiled excitedly. The girl before her was absolutely gorgeous in her eyes. She wore a yellow turtle neck sweater. Her teal eyes looked upward at the taller Rainbow Dash, her light pink hair hung down over the corner of one eye and down to her waist. Her lips were full and slightly puckered as if she were about to cry and her hands fidgeted at the hem of her sweater and the collar by her chin. She bit her lip at the smile of her friend and blushed a little deeper.

"Would you like to hang out with me all day? Just you and me?" Rainbow Dash scratched at the back of her neck awkwardly. "I mean, only if you want to, I'm not making you do anything but you know, we could- uh." Rainbow's sudden tentativeness surprised Fluttershy and she gave a small smile.

"That'd be great Dashie." She said biting her lip, excited that she hadn't stuttered.

"Cool," Rainbow Dash said offering a cheesy smile. "It's a date then."

"A d-d-date?" Fluttershy squeaked.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, leaning her face impossibly close to Fluttershy's. "Why of course, having second thoughts?" She purred.

Fluttershy gulped down her nervousness and shook her head. "N-no,"

Rainbow Dash bit her lip suggestively and let her eyes dart to Fluttershy's lips and back up again before retreating and leaning on the doorframe. "So are ya gonna let me in?"

Fluttershy still shocked at this rapid and outgoing change in events didn't answer immediately.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked losing all confidence. "Are you alright?"

Fluttershy snapped back to Rainbow Dash and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Dashie, come on in."

Rainbow Dash flashed a smile and entered the small home. Animals ran about the house happily and Fluttershy's eyes lit up upon seeing the animals. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but to notice this small change in Fluttershy's personality as she scooped up a little bunny.

"So why me Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked as she offered a seat to Rainbow Dash in the living room.

"Why not? You're cute, gorgeous really, absolutely lovable, wonderful company, why wouldn't I want to spend the day with you?" Rainbow Dash said laughing. "I really do like you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's blush deepened. She looked unable to reply before she managed to squeak.

Rainbow Dash nodded and stood. "I guess I ought to go then, I'll leave you be."

"Wait," Fluttershy said grabbing Rainbow's hand. "Don't go."

Rainbow looked down at the quiet, timid girl. "If you say so." She said smiling. She followed Fluttershy into the other room where Fluttershy busied herself with the animals, smiling and talking to them.

Rainbow watched with a goofy smile thinking about the beautiful girl in front of her, Fluttershy was too busy ignoring the uncomfortable and awkwardness that she felt to notice Rainbow Dash's gaze.

Rainbow Dash wondered to the corner of the room to find a radio. "You own a radio?" Rainbow asked turning towards the quiet girl.

"Yeah, I do. I don't use it very often though." Fluttershy said smiling at her parakeet.

So of course the ever impulsive Rainbow Dash turned the radio on and the volume up. The animals didn't quite like it, but Rainbow Dash paid no mind.

"Ugh, that song is awful, nope, I hate that song, nope, no, ew, yeah! I love this song!" Rainbow Dash said as a catchy rock song started.

Fluttershy gave a small smile at Rainbow's air guitar as she enjoyed the music.

"You're an awful dancer, Dashie, I mean, well; I don't mean to offend you." Fluttershy said meekly over the music.

Rainbow Dash burst into laughter. "Of course I dance badly!" She pulled Fluttershy to her feet as the song changed to a lighter pop song. "Dance badly with me!"

Fluttershy blushed as Rainbow Dash forced her to dance as badly as possible. Soon they were both sitting on the couch laughing and joking around.

It always took Fluttershy awhile to come out of her shell even when around her friends. But Rainbow Dash forced her from her shell. Fluttershy couldn't help that she liked it.

Rainbow Dash absolutely loved laughing and talking with Fluttershy, what was originally an impulse decision to fly over and ask her on a date turned into an hour and a half of laughing and dancing with Fluttershy.

At around four in the afternoon Rainbow Dash left, reminding Fluttershy of their plans the next day.

"I'll come by at nine." Rainbow Dash said smirking before she took off into the air happily.

Fluttershy leaned on the door watching Rainbow Dash in amazement. She could hardly believe that an attention grabbing, popular heartthrob like Rainbow Dash could ever think of her as anything more than just friends.

But most of her anxiety towards the sincerity of Rainbow Dash's feelings turned to the events of the next day. She had no clue what Rainbow Dash had planned and she probably would not know until she was putting those plans into action.

She had a feeling it would involve quite a bit of flying. Fluttershy didn't particularly like flying, but she liked Rainbow Dash, a lot, and she would endure flying for her if she really had to.

She had no idea what to wear, how to dress, or how to wear her hair, so she assumed that Rainbow Dash really didn't care. She probably wouldn't notice what Fluttershy was wearing anyway. She tended to be rather ignorant and unaware of things like that.

Later the next day Fluttershy was ready to leave half an hour early. She wore a light yellow, off the shoulder top with a pair of dark wash jeans and yellow converse adorned her feet. She wore a blue, howlite necklace on a leather cord around her neck.

She waited around, jabbering endlessly to her bunny, Angel, about her nervousness.

"Oh Angel, I wish I could be outgoing like Rainbow Dash. I bet she'd like me more if I were outgoing." Fluttershy said quietly.

Finally nine in the morning came around and there was a knock on the door. Fluttershy jumped up, whether from excitement or nervousness she was unsure, but all the while she stepped towards the door.

When she opened the door, she saw quite the sight before her, a very rugged looking Rainbow Dash. She wore a sky blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of ragged, cut off, red jean shorts that reached to her upper thighs. She wore yellow, work boots with red accents; her signature, rainbow lightning bolt adorned her jacket sleeves and work boots. As always her worn goggles were around her neck.

Rainbow Dash had plastered a charming smile on her face and leaned on the door frame. "Hey Fluttershy, you ready for today?" Fluttershy's eyes traveled to Rainbow Dash's muscular, toned, gorgeous legs and a blush creeped onto her cheeks.

Fluttershy recovered from her slight shock and gave a small, shy smile. "Hi Dashie," She managed to squeak. "Yeah, I'm ready, what are we doing anyway?"

"Hm, that's a good question." Rainbow Dash said grabbing Fluttershy's hand and pulling her out of her house. "Let's stop standing around and go find out!"

Fluttershy stuttered as Rainbow Dash pulled her along laughing. "So what do you want to do?"

"Uh, I don't know." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Are you hungry? Have you had breakfast yet? Let's go get breakfast. Hey, I've got an idea." Rainbow Dash said rapidly. "Let's go visit Twilight."

Fluttershy felt slightly disappointed that Rainbow Dash would rather go see Twilight. But she'd go, because she couldn't say no.

"Yeah, then, we go and turn all of the books upside down, it'll absolutely drive her mad." Rainbow Dash said laughing. "C'mon!"

"I-I don't know, Dashie." She said still being pulled along.

"No trust me it'll be fun!" Rainbow Dash said laughing. "Just be discreet about it and we'll let Spike handle the explosion."

So with that they began the day. Fluttershy found herself surprisingly amused with the prank Rainbow Dash had conjured from nothing. She had been afraid of offending her or causing her inconvenience, but then Rainbow Dash gave her a cocky, childish, and slightly dashing smile.

Rainbow Dash was awfully gorgeous with her mischievous eyes and bright smile.

Laughing, Rainbow led a giggling Fluttershy to a bookstore. "I don't usually like reading, it has to be a really good book, but I figured it'd be fun to leave notes in the books at the bookstore for future readers." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Why are we doing this?" Fluttershy said laughing.

"Because it's making you laugh! You know you're really cute when you laugh." Rainbow Dash winked with a slight smirk.

Fluttershy blushed lightly. Rainbow squeezed her hand before leading the girl into the bookstore.

They spent about an hour and a half leaving notes in books before, as usual, Rainbow Dash got bored.

"Let's go have a picnic!" Rainbow Dash said resembling a little kid on its birthday.

"Okay," Fluttershy said chuckling at her friend's antics. "I know a pretty good place."

Immediately Rainbow's childish innocence disappeared as she suddenly pushed herself closer to Fluttershy, dropping her eyelids with a seductive smile on her face. "Oh yeah? I hope it's, uh, _isolated_." Rainbow Dash said suggestively.

Fluttershy fidgeted nervously. "Uh, I-it is a l-little." Fluttershy squeaked, a blush forming on her face.

As quickly as it appeared, the seduction on Rainbow Dash's face melted off and she kissed Fluttershy's cheek, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the air. "C'mon!"

Fluttershy touched her cheek gingerly as she's dragged off into the air and to Rainbow Dash's own home in the sky.

Fluttershy laughed at Rainbow Dash's many jokes as she threw together a picnic basket.

"So, why do you have a sudden interest in me, Rainbow?" Fluttershy I asked leaning on the island in Rainbow Dash's kitchen.

Rainbow Dash smiled at her. "Who said it was sudden?"

Fluttershy, as per usual, was caught entirely off guard. "W-What do you mean?"

Rainbow Dash took a bite of an apple she had taken from her refrigerator and pondered what she wanted to say. "None of this was all that sudden. Well, the idea of putting all of this to action was I guess pretty sudden, but you know me, it's the only thing I tend to do well, impulse decisions and all." Rainbow Dash began to rant. "Anyway, I was talking with Applejack and she got me thinking, so I asked you on this date. Having fun so far?"

Fluttershy was rather taken aback at Rainbow Dash's bluntness. "Y-yeah I am." She said smiling. "I figured there'd be a lot more flying…"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Nah, not much flying to do today. Now c'mon, I'm hungry!"

With that, Rainbow Dash pushed Fluttershy into the air. "Show me where we're gonna eat!" She said kissing Fluttershy's cheek once again.

Fluttershy stuttered and blushed a bit before snapping her mouth shut and leading Rainbow Dash to the ground and into the forest near her home.

They arrived in a meadow after a bit of hiking and Rainbow Dash looked around. "Yeah! Nice choice Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said wrapping an arm around Fluttershy's shoulders.

Fluttershy's blush deepened ever more. "O-Okay," Fluttershy spluttered.

Fluttershy wondered if Rainbow Dash had any idea what she did to her when she touched her. Of course, Rainbow Dash was probably unaware.

However, that was not the case. Rainbow Dash was all too aware, and she loved every second. They dug into the food happily.

"So, if all of this isn't sudden, when did you start feeling this way?" Fluttershy asked carefully.

Rainbow Dash stretched out and lay down, smiling up at the cloudless skies. "I can't even remember how long." She said sighing. "Quite awhile Fluttershy."

Fluttershy moved to lie down next to her date. "You know, I've liked you back, f-for quite awhile."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked looking at Fluttershy with naïve happiness. Fluttershy noticed her rather cute glee.

Fluttershy blushed deeply before nodding, biting her lip in the process. "Y-yeah,"

Rainbow Dash pulled Fluttershy closer to her, pressing her lips to Fluttershy's. Fluttershy was shocked as well as slightly embarrassed. She sat in surprise until she found herself clinging to Rainbow Dash.

"That's awesome." Rainbow Dash said smiling at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy giggled quietly and snuggled into Rainbow's shoulder. "Eh, no, lay off the cuddling. C'mon, the day's not over yet."

Without so much as another word Rainbow Dash jumped up and pulled Fluttershy to her feet. "Alright, let's go climb some trees. I have a camera!"

"Why are we going to go climb trees?" Fluttershy asked as Rainbow Dash pulled her away. "We can fly!"

"Nope, we're gonna tie our wings down. No flying!" Rainbow Dash said laughing as they arrived at Fluttershy's home. "Do you have any twine we could use?"

"Uh yeah," Fluttershy said entering her home and grabbing a ball of twine she used for tying animal injuries. "Here,"

"Alright," Rainbow Dash said chuckling. "C'mon turn around. I'm gonna tie your wings together."

Fluttershy didn't mind her wings being tied, after all she hardly used them, but she knew that Rainbow Dash didn't particularly like the inability to use her wings. However Rainbow Dash was dead set on her plans.

"C'mon!" She said taking Fluttershy's hand and pulling her from the house. "Hey that looks like a good tree!"

With that, they ran to the tree and began the climb. Rainbow Dash pushed higher and higher but Fluttershy didn't want to go much higher.

"Dashie! This is as far as I'm going!" Fluttershy called up to her friend.

Rainbow Dash jumped down back to Fluttershy's level. "C'mon, there's such a beautiful view up there."

"I'm gonna fall." Fluttershy refused.

"No you won't, I'm right here. I won't let you fall, I promise!" Rainbow Dash said lifting Fluttershy up by the waist. "You won't fall when I'm right here."

Fluttershy looked down on Rainbow Dash's smiling, reassuring face. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said reciting the vow Pinkie Pie had come up with.

Fluttershy nodded and allowed Rainbow Dash to help her up the tree until the tree could not possibly hold their weight any further up.

"Look at that!" Rainbow Dash said laughing and pointing out over the forest. She pulled a camera from her pocket and snapped a few pictures of Fluttershy looking out over the landscape.

Tree after tree, halfway up they had the same conversation over and over, that didn't surprise Fluttershy, she needed constant reassurance, but what surprised her was the complete and total patience Rainbow Dash had when comforting Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash smiled down at the much shorter Fluttershy. "C'mon, I saved the best tree for last."

Fluttershy smiled with a laugh. "Let's go then!"

Rainbow Dash let out an excited laugh and pulled her along. "You're gonna love it!"

"Oh great," Fluttershy said sarcastically, sticking a tongue out at Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to need a helmet aren't I?"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Well, in normal circumstances maybe, but todays different."

"How so?"

"We can't use our wings." Rainbow said as they reached the tallest tree in town. "Now, c'mon! We're gonna miss it!"

"Miss what?"

Rainbow said nothing as she boosted Fluttershy into the tree. With a few jokes about barking up the wrong tree, they reached as high as they deemed safe. And with Rainbow Dash there, 'safe' was a rather foreign word.

"Look! Just in time," Rainbow Dash said quietly as she pulled Fluttershy onto the same branch she was sitting on.

"Oh a sunset? Could you get any more cliché?" Fluttershy joked, nudging Rainbow Dash with her elbow.

Rainbow let out a soft laugh, a large contrast to the loud and boisterous, playful Rainbow Dash Fluttershy had witnessed all day. And yes, spending the entire day with Rainbow Dash is much like witnessing a very comical crime.

But at that moment, as they sat watching the sun sink below the horizon with all of the beautiful colors streaking across the sky, Rainbow Dash was at peace, and Fluttershy was utterly comfortable sitting between Rainbow's legs with her arms holding her waist tightly.

Rainbow Dash rested her chin on Fluttershy's shoulder and smiled. "It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"It is." Fluttershy murmured. "I'm sure I've asked this quite a bit today. But Dashie, why me of all people, why me? Why not someone who has more in common with you? Like Applejack or Rarity."

"First, Applejack? Gross, that's like my sister, and that's just wrong." Rainbow Dash said shuttering. "Rarity, she's too, prissy. Besides, we do have one thing in common."

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Yeah? What is that?"

"We both like sunsets." Rainbow Dash whispered into Fluttershy's ear, causing her to shiver. "You're different." Rainbow Dash shrugged. "You don't bore me to the moon and back."

"I don't know, I probably drone on and on about animals and things you don't care about. Not to mention when I'm not talking about animals I'm silent."

"That doesn't matter, I could listen to you talk about tax law." Rainbow Dash said kissing the back of Fluttershy's neck. "Fluttershy, stop being so down on yourself. You're awesome! I mean, you're smarter than you look, you're funny, you're absolutely adorable, you're kind and gentle, and hey, you can fly!

"Sure you don't play sports, sure you're not an all star flier, you're not the next Wonderbolt, you're not Celestia's personal student, you're not overly social, but none of that matters to me. You're at least twenty percent cooler than I am."

"Twenty percent?"

"Alright, alright, forty, but that's as high as I'm willing to admit." Rainbow Dash said with a wink.

Fluttershy cuddled closer to Rainbow Dash. "You're just so, outgoing."

"Is that bad?"

"No! It's just, how on Earth are we compatible?"

"I don't know, we've been friends since Summer Flight Camp, obviously we're not bitter enemies, why not give it a try? Please?" Rainbow Dash begged. "I like you a lot, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash's concerned magenta eyes; finally she nodded, allowing Rainbow Dash to kiss her, smiling through the kiss.

Rainbow Dash chuckled as they broke apart. "Do you have any idea how many times I had to practice that in the mirror?"

Fluttershy blushed. It would be just like Rainbow Dash to be entirely, completely, and totally honest and blunt about everything she did.

"It's okay Dashie, I have to practice saying hello to our friends every day. And the spa day Rarity and I have every week, just about causes an anxiety attack. By the time I'm there I'm so wound up I desperately need the relaxation just to get over the stress of going to the spa." Fluttershy said curling into Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, you most definitely have it worse than I do." Rainbow Dash said laughing.

The couple fell silent, lost in their own worlds of thought, Fluttershy of how bizarre this whole day had been, and Rainbow Dash of how she was going to thank Applejack for sparking her competitiveness.

Now if only she could get into the Wonderbolts.

**A/N Heylo! So… yeah. This is my first published MLP:FiM Fanfic, but I think it's alright. Also, it's really gushy and romantic and that is SO not my style. But a few comments about this story.**

**I totes ship Flutterdash, but I'm partial to Appledash**

**I TRIED to stay in character, I feel like most people try but fail, a lot of this is probably because these are fictional characters from a children's show that the more mature audience is taking and playing with. We Bronies (Pegasisters as well, I'm not sexist ;)) have a tendency to add adult themes, and thus, the characters are going to react to those themes accordingly, which means they act like adults. Thus being slightly OC.**

**I kept cussing out of this for a reason. It's a kid's show, and a slightly more innocent fic, (for those of you who have read my other works know that I am NOT known for innocence lol)**

**Applejack. Oh Applejack. The most annoying character on the show for anyone from the south. Lol. I love Applejack, but her voice irritates me. I swear we don't sound like that.**

**For the above reason I tried to keep the dialogue on Applejack's part readable, while still representing her accent. You'll find that if you add a twang to your voice when reading aloud, her voice sounds like she is from north east Texas. This is because I'm from a very southern family, in a very southern, western, mostly southern family. I swear, nobody I know talks like that. So, before anyone flames the dialogue, please keep that in mind.**

**I got ideas for outfits from various artfics online, just Google Flutterdash and I'm sure you'll find many referenced works, they're absolutely adorable. Trust me.**

**Date ideas I found on Pinterest!**

**It's so gushy isn't it? Ick. But I shall be adding a much less gushy, much more mature, and quite a bit more developed plot later. I have no title for it yet. But it will be a humanized version. Humans are easier to work with than ponies, so I'm making things easier.**

**Please Review! I hope you found this acceptable, or at least up to par when it comes to quality for my fics. Please read some more of my stuff! I'll be adding more fun to the mix once I actually write down all of my ideas and you know, develop them.**


End file.
